revenge
by i am an uchiha
Summary: what if naruto was exiled for stealing the forbidden scroll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, masashi kishimoto does.**

**a/n: please review**

Naruto was sitting in front of the hokage and the council. He was seated by iruka who looked to be injured. As naruto looked around the room he rested his gaze on the hokage who had a frown etched on his face.

Before naruto could ask why he and iruka was there a pink haired woman started to talk. "uzumaki –san, you are called here by the council to discuss your punishment for stealing the forbidden scroll yesterday." The woman said with a sneer as some of the other councilmen nodded in agreement.

"what but I didn't mean to take it, mizuki-teme tricked me" yelled naruto. Iruka looked concernedly at naruto as the hokage sighed sadly. Soon an old woman who looked the same age as sarutobi started to speak up. "uzumaki-san, regardless of how and why you took the scroll, the fact remains you not only knocked out the hokage but, you also stole the forbidden scroll." Said the old lady who's known as homura.

"can't you guys give him one more chance" pleaded iruka as homura shook her head no. "we decided that you uzumaki, are to leave this village and to never return, stealing a scroll from your own village is very traitorous, you have till tomorrow morning to leave this village as you **will** be placed in the bingo books as an s-rank rogue ninja.," said homura as some of the civilians in the council cheered.

Naruto immediately stood up as he started to shake in anger. "that's not fair, I didn't steal the scroll to be traitorous, mizuki really tricked me" said naruto as iruka nodded quickly. Homura looked on calmly. "what you have to say doesn't matter, this meeting is over" said homura as she and all the other naruto haters left the room, including danzo who lookedcalm.

Naruto looked at the hokage with a pleading look as the hokage just looked down sadly as naruto eyes flashed with hurt and anger as he got up from his seat and left.

The people left inside the room was iruka, the hokage, and the clan heads. Iruka looked at the hokage with a frown on his face. "why would you let them do this to naruto" said iruka as the hokage looked up at him showing truly how old he is. "I did my best but, the clan heads and I were outnumbered, the best I could do was keep him from getting killed"said hiruzen the hokage as iruka lowered his head.

Shikakku nara who was seated by tsume inuzuka sighed as he looked very sleepy. "this isn't a good idea, if naruto tries to get revenge on us it would be dangerous as he is the kyuubi jinchuriki" said shikkaku as the other clan heads agreed. Sarutobi just put his hands in his head as he let loose a frustrated sigh. "I know" said sarutobi.

Naruto was currently in his apartment as he was packing all of his stuff. "I can't believe they do this to me, they wouldn't even give me a second chance" shouted naruto in frustration as tears came to his eyes.

His life was ruined. He wouldn't be able to get the village to acknowledge him and he wouldn't be able to make his dream come true, he would never be able to be hokage or make friends. As naruto realized all of this the tears in his eyes came full force.

He only had a set of kunai and a picture of his graduating academy class as they had took the picture earlier today. When he was done he hefted the pack on his back as he decided to leave right away. It was night and very chilly. Naruto looked around the quiet village as he was walking. He had a frown on his face as he growled.

The people in the village always tried to ruin his life and now they did. Naruto thought back to the meeting as he growled even louder. "I can't believe they do this to me, they know it wasn't my fault." Shouted naruto.

As he was to the gate he felt someone watching him. When he turned around he noticed it was hinata. h glared at her as she cowered. "what are you doing following me" said naruto. "i-I was wondering where you were g-going" said hinata in concern as naruto lessened his glare.

Hinata was one of the only kid his age who always showed kindness to him. "I'm exiled….i must go" said naruto as hinata's eyes widened. "w-why are y-you exiled" said hinata as naruto sighed. "the council said because I stole the forbidden scroll, but It was mizuki's fault" shouted naruto as hinata looked shocked.

'anyway I must go" said naruto as he turned around. Hinata acting on impulse ran and hugged onto naruto. Naruto stood frozen in shock from having physical contact, this was his first hug ever. "w-what are you doing" whispered naruto as hinata buried her head in naruto's back.

"_t-this is my chance, I must tell him how I feel b-before it's too late_" thought hinata as she gathered her confidence. "t-there is s-something I must tell you" said hinata still holding onto naruto. Naruto turned around in the hug and looked at hinata curiously. "what" he said as she looked into his eyes with a deep red blush on her face. "i-I love you, i-I ha-have since I first saw you on the first day of the academy, you see i-I am a f-failure and w-watching you m-makes me feel that even i-I could be something great, at first I admired you but i-it turned into love, every time I see you m-my heartbeat increase and i-it gets hard to talk" said hinata still staring into naruto's eyes as they widened.

"w-why didn't you t-tell me this earlier" said naruto as hinata broke from there hug and put both her index fingers together. "i-I w-was scared, I thought you would reject me, b-but before you go I had to tell you incase I never got a chance to tell you." said hinata as naruto was speechless.

Hinata started to blush as she looked down. "i-I just had to t-tell you n-na-naruto-kun, I understand if you don't feel the same about m-" she didn't get a chance to finish as naruto's lips crashed to hers causing her eyes to widen.

Hinata slowly gave in to the kiss as she closed her eyes. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds but felt like hours as they broke away feeling breathless. "I must go hinata…..you never treated me wrong and ffor that I thank you."said naruto as he chopped her in the neck and layed her on the bench.

He knew if she was up she would try to attempt to follow him. As he left out of the village he started running thinking to himself. "even if hinata loves me, that doesn't change what konoha did to me, I will have my revenge, they will all die by my hands…I will make them all wallow in despair."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden.

A/N: sorry it took so long to make another chapter but I had a lot of things to do. Please review!

It has been six months since naruto has left konoha. He was currently in a small village right outside of the mist. Naruto was in a small cabin in the woods. He silently got up from his bed and walked to his fridge.

When he opened it he took out a glass of milk. As he put the glass two his lips it cracked. Naruto frowned . "damn it" he said as he put the cup in the trash. Naruto gripped his stomach as it rumbled. "looks like I have to go buy something to eat." Said naruto as he put on his shoes.

Over the six months naruto had bought him some new clothes. He was currently wearing black anbu type pants and a red muscle shirt and black combat boots. As he stepped out of the cabin the sun rays hit him. It was six o'clock in the morning. When naruto started walking he sighed. He needed to find some way to get stronger.

As he kept walking thru the woods he heard someone call him out. "wait there uzumaki naruto" said a monotonous voice. Naruto sighed as he frowned. " are you a hunter nin from konoha" saids naruto getting ready to fight. "I guess you'll have to turn around to see." Said the man in the same voice.

As naruto turned around he noticed it was two men in black cloaks with red clouds. One resembled sasuke to him while the other looked like a shark. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them. "who are ou two and what do you want from me" said naruto as the one who looked like sasuke started to speak. "I am uchiha itachi and this is my partner hoshigake kisame. Said the man as naruto was shocked.

Naruto heard of itachi before. "_so this is sasuke's older brother who murdered there whole clan_" naruto thought. "what do you two need with me." Said narut as kisame smiled showing his very sharp teeth. "well you see, we are in an organization and our leader wants to have a word with you." Said kisame as naruto raised an eyebrow.

"what does he need with me." Said naruto as kisame chuckled. "well he wanted to see if you wanted to join us and to discuss other things as well that could heavily impact you" said kisame. Naruto smirked as he looked at them. "why would I want to join you guys" he said as itachi looked at him boredly. "there are plenty of reasons but it is for you to decide." Said itachi.

Naruto frowned he was in deep thought. "_s-should I go with them, i-I mean I don't have anywhere else to go_" thought naruto. Naruto hesitated before he sighed. "I'll go with you" said naruto as itachi and kisame nodded. "we are going to the village of rain" said itachi as the three immediately started to run.

An hour later they were in a village and walked tom he gates. As they nodded to the guards they walked in the village as they walked to a very tall building. When they reached the building they entered. Naruto followed kisame and itachi to a room as kisame knocked.

Naruto heard a deep voice say come in as the door opened and the three walked in the room. Naruto looked and saw six people with orange hair and piercing sitting in chairs. One of the people, a one with spiky hair who told him to come in started to speak.

"itachi and kisame, you two may leave" said the man as the two bowed and left the room. "uzumaki naruto tell me, do you wish to be strong, do you wish to get revenge on konoha, do you wish to never get looked down upon "said the man as naruto stood stock still. "…r-revenge, in order to get revenge I must be stronger" thought naruto as he balled his fists.

The man and naruto stared at each other as naruto lowered his head. "f-fine….i'll join if you tell me what the group is for" said naruto as the six people smirked. "this organization is two capture all nine of the biju."said the man with spiky hair.

Naruto looked at him in shock. "w-what"said naruto as the man gained a monotonous look. 'we are trying to capture all nine of the biju." He said a little annoyed. Naruto shook his head. 'n-no I heard you, it's just-"said naruto as he was cut off by the man. "you are a holder of a biju " said the man as naruto nodded. "you see when a biju is took from someone, they usually die because they are dependent on the bijus chakra and when the biju is took away the holder of the biju would be so low on chakra that they would die immediately, but you aren't the case because your father was a great seals master and he made it so that in case the biju is took from you your body would start to use your regular chakra which would be large anyway because you are an uzumaki." Said the man as naruto took everything in.

"okay I'll join, I just have two questions" said naruto the six people looked on boredly as they motioned him to continue. "who is my parents since you obviously know and what do you need the biju for?" asked naruto.

As the man answered naruto's two questions naruto was frozen in shock causing the man to chuckle. "if that was all, the nine tails will be extracted from you now" said the man as a black and white man who looks like a venus fly trap came from underground was in the room.

"black zetsu, take him to the hideout, white zetsu, gather all the members and tell them to meat at hideout 001."said the man as the black and white man split into two people and started to sink into the ground. "yes, leader-sama" said the two zetsus as they completely disappeared.

The six people all stood up and grabbed naruto. "let's go" the leader said as he grabbed a hold of naruto and they all disappeared. When they reappeared they were in a cave that was in an area hidden to naruto as they walked him to a seat and he sat.

Soon the room was filled with people with the red cloak as naruto saw itachi and kisame. "we are here today to extract the nine tails from naruto here, he will be joining us after the extraction as the extraction would not kill him as his father's seal fixed that problem' said the leader as all of them nodded.

Naruto noticed it was only one woman out of the whole akatsuki who ad blue hair and the rest was men. "you all know what to do, let's begin the extraction" said the leader as chakra came from all of them and went thru seals as red chakra came from naruto who started to scream as the straps on his chair kept him still.

He had to take the immense pain for a total of one hour as they drew the nine tails out of him and put it inside a statue that opened it first eye showing that that was the first tailed beast they have. When they were done the leader unstrapped naruto from the chair as he fell to the ground as pain took over his whole body as he felt exhausted as his chakra started to reproduce more.

"you've did well naruto, your training shall start tomorrow" said the leader as the blue haired lady walked to him. The lady gave him an akatsuki cloak as he gave it to naruto. "uzumaki naruto…..welcome to akatsuki." Said the leader.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden.

A/N: please review.

A year has passed since that fateful day naruto left the hidden leaf village. The village was a lot more quiet and the truth is everyone missed him. When the village first heard of him being exiled there was a big party. The only ones who weren't happy was the hokage, iruka, the genins, konohamoru, and their senseis.

When jiraiya heard of the news he became cold and he tended to only come to the village if needed. Hinata left herself in her bed room for at least a whole month, the hokage would always have an regretful look in his face, iruka quit being a teacher, and konhamoru refused to talk to anyone for two months until moegi and udon snapped him out of his depression. Overall the hidden leaf village was just a gloomy village.

With naruto

Naruto has been training nonstop. He's been getting taught by itachi who helped him with chakra control and genjutsu and ninjutsu, pain who taught him sealing and taijutsu, and kisame who taught him kenjutsu. Naruto had three affinities. He had wind, lightning, and fire. Naruto also changed what he was wearing. He had on black anbu pants, a green tight battle shirt, and the akatsuki cloak with black boots.

He was currently walking to pains office as he was called. When he got there he knocked as pain told him to come in. when he entered, he saw pain and a man with an orange mask. Naruto looked at the orange masked man. He didn't know what, but something was definitely off about him. Naruto looked at pain emotionlessly.

"hello naruto" said pain. Naruto stood quiet as pain began to continue talking. "I've finally got you a partner, the man standing before you is your partner, his name is tobi." Said pain as naruto nodded. Tobi goofily walked to naruto as he put out his hand. "hello, I'm tobi, I will be a good partner because tobi is a good boy." Said tobi as naruto just stared at him before closing his eyes.

"….i'm naruto uzumaki" said naruto as he slowly shook tobi's hand. Pain looked at the two as he had a bored look on his face. "I am giving you two your first mission, you two are to infiltrate the hidden leaf, they're having the annual chuunin exams there, the thing is there are going to be a jinchuriki entering this year, this jinchuriki is the holder of the one tails and I need you two to gather information on him and report back to me, this mission should only take approximately one day without interuptions." Said pain as naruto and tobi both nodded before walking out of the room.

When they left the room naruto put his hands in his cloak pockets as he and tobi left the room. He may be going to konoha now but when he get stronger he will destroy konoha. Naruto almost lost his chance of destroying konoha as they had news of orochimoru was going to attack konoha. Naruto didn't care about konoha getting destroyed but the only one who was going to destroy it was him so he went to oto and killed half of orochimoru's army and made it so he didn't have enough man power for him to attack the leaf.

Soon naruto and tobi was walking calmly to konoha as they walked in silence. They walked for hours even in the night. When they finally reached konoha they noticed the two gate guards sleep even the anbu causing naruto and tobi to easily walk in. "_foolish leaf nin and their foolish will of fire, how do they possess such a will if they sleep while there on duty putting all their ninja and civlians in _danger." Thought naruto as he and tobi began to walk the night cold street

"tobi, give me the picture of the ichibi container" said naruto as tobi handed him the picture of a smilling red headed boy. "if we gather our info on this boy right now, we may could leave early as all we came to do was gather inf on him since we have none on him whatsoever." Said naruto as tobi nodded. "yes, tobi think we should look for him" said tobi as naruto and him began walking.

Naaruto closed his eyes as he tried to see if he could sense where the jinchuriki was. In the akatsuki everyone get taught how to learn how to sense a jinchurikis chakra. After a while naruto sensed the boy and two other signatures in a close by training ground. Naruto signaled tobi to come with him as they masked their chakra and stealthily went to the training ground.

When they were there, they saw the boy with his brother and sister sparring. They sparred for three hours. gaara looked at his brother and sister as they were huffing and puffing. He smiled at them. He knew if it wasn't for them he would have became crazy if he didn't heve them in his life. "guys, if you are tired, let's just spar another time."said gaara as he stared at them emotionless. Temari and konkuro looked at gaara and they both nodded. As the two tried to get up they fell unconscious. They were training hard because the first level of the chuuni exam was tomorrow. Gaara loked at them and shook his head. He wielded his sand and made it grab both of them as he walked to the hotel they were staying at with his sand holding his siblings in front of him. Naruto looked at gaara as he left. "_so that is the one tailed jinchuriki_" thought naruto as e took out a notepad and began writing down gaaras ability to wield sand, in the spar, naruto noticed that gaaras sand also acted as a shield and was very fast. As he was writing all of this down he couldn't help but to wonder.

"_why would he send us on this type of mission, I mean it's easy and quick but this mission should be for someone of zetsu's caliber, is it he's just seeing how I would react being back into konoha, I've told him I don't care for this trash of a village_" thought naruto as he stood up. Naruto looked at tobi who also had notes but his was on gaaras jutsu. "let's go, our mission is complete." Said naruto.

As the two started to walk, naruto couldn't help to fill like he was forgetting something. Soon a girl with lavender eyes filled his mind naruto's eyes widened. He looked at tobi and sighed. 'tobi wait here for me…I'll be back"said naruto as he began walking in the direction of the hyuuga compound. When naruto reached it he went thru handsigns. "**transparency jutsu**" whispered naruto quietly as he went thru the halls of the compound. He hid in every corner. Stealthily avoiding any hyuuga that might was awoke.

Soon he reached a room that had the label hinata on it as he went thru the door. When he was in the room he canceled his jutsu as he stared at the sleeping hinata. she looked so peaceful naruto **almost** smiled. He stared at her for five minutes frozen. This was the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. This was the girl who pronounced her love to him. This was the girl he fell in love with. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes before he slowly reopened them and he vanished.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She felt like she just missed a life changing thing, but she didn't know why.

NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD HAVE A FIGHT SCENE. THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ MY STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden, it is owned masashi kishimoto…..it's a drag having to say this every chapter.

a/n: please review….i'm begging.

Naruto dodged as a giant fireball came at him. He stood still as he went thru a fast set of handseals. "**Lightning style lightning rope jutsu**" said naruto monotonously. A stream of lightning sparked as it formed a circular ring around itachi. The lightning than began to wrap around itachi as he just poofed away signaling he was just a clone. You see naruto had four of the five natural affinities. He had lightning, wind, water, and fire. Naruto looked around for any signs of itachi.

Soon he heard the sound of a flock of crows. As he turned around he saw as about eight crows surround him and started to try to scratch him. Naruto immediately backed away as he watched the crows turn into itachi. Itachi looked at naruto and went thru fast hand signs. "**fire style fire stream jutsu**" said itachi as naruto immediately went thru his hand signs. "**fire style fire dragon jutsu**" said naruto as a medium sized dragon of flames roared and collided into the stream of fire as the two jutsus exploded sending fie everywhere.

Itachi disappeared as he appeared behind naruto attempting to kick him. Naruto back flipped above itachi and grabbed six shurikens and twisted as he threw them at itachi. Itachi quickly grabbed a kunai and blocked all the shurikens. Naruto smirked as there was a string attached to them as naruto made them go back at itachi. Naruto went thru hand signs. "water style water salvate jutsu" said naruto as water came from his mouth and formed a puddle around itachis feet holding itachi to the ground as the shuriken hit itachis body all hitting vital spots.

Naruto watched as itachi replaced himself with a log as he saw itachi standing in front of him. Itachi went thru a fast set of hand signs as he looked at narto. "**water style water bullet jutsu**" said itachi as nine bullets of water were heading towards naruto who also went thru handsigns. "_I know just the jutsu to use_" thought naruto. "**wind style wind wall jutsu**" said naruto as a wall of wind formed in front of him.

As the water bullets hit they simply dispersed. Naruto then went thru more hand signs. "**Lightning style cutting edge**" said naruo as lightning travelled from the ground at itachi. As the lightning got close itachi jumped out of the way as he went thru more hand signs. "fire style fire ball jutsu" said itachi as a fireball went towards naruto who ran out of the way. Naruto then created one clone. The clone and naruto then started to go thru handsigns. Naruto finished first. " fire style fire hawk jutsu" said naruto as a hawk made of fire flew towards itachi. Soon the clone finished. "wind style wind gush jutsu" said the clone as the wind hit the hawk making it grow in size and intensity.

Itachi looked at naruto in pride. "he made that hawk as it will be able to go fast and as the wind collided in it, it caused it to grow in size and intensity, also since it is a bird it makes it fly a lot faster. Itachi immediately turned on his sharingan as he used a jutsu he had that he knew was probably his only way to be unharmed. The sharingan began tosuck in the hawk as it disappeared. Then itachi disappeared as he appeared behind naruto with a kunai to his throat.

"you've did well, but I win" said itachi as naruto nodded and itachi withdrew his kunai as the two stared at each other. "that was a good spar, but you seemed unfocused for some reason…just one thing naruto, in the real world one must be prepared for anything, your mind needs to be completely on your enemy or enemies" said itachi. Naruto nodded as he looked at itachi. "we are done for today" he said as he left the training field leaving naruto in it.

As itachi was walking he couldn't help but to notice what power house naruto would be. Naruto knew 8 s-rank jutsu, 2 a-rank jutsu, 5 b-rank jutsu, 18 c-rank jutsu, and had his trump card, not to forget his sword which was elemental. Overall, naruto was an high a-rank shinobi and if he used his trump card he would become an s-rank shinobi and he was only 13 years old.

Back with naruto. He was sitting down where itachi and him sparred. The reason he was caught off guard by itachi so quickly was because he was thinking about that mission he did in the leaf a week ago. Well, he wasn't thinking about the mission, he was thinking about who he saw on the mission. He was thinking about hinata.

As he sat there he was thinking about her lavender eyes, her pale beautiful flawless skin that looked so smooth and soft, that cute little thing she did with her fingers and how she would always stutter and blush which made her even more beautiful.

Naruto growled. She was always on his mind. It was like he couldn't get any peace. He stood up and walked to a tree as he pulled out his sword. "why are you always on my mind" roared naruto as he swung his sword down recklessly on the tree easily cutting the tree down. Naruto then cut threw two more trees as he sighed and began to get emotionally tired ad slumped down on the ground and fell asleep.

Soon he was awaken by tobi who just stared at him. "hey naruto, leader-sama wants us to report to his office." Said tobi as naruto nodded and the two disappeared and reappeared in front of their leader. "you requested us?" asked naruto as their leader nodded. "I need the two of you to go on a mission for me" said the leader seriously. Naruto and tobi looked at the leader seriously, well naruto did as tobi just looked excited. Naruto didn't know what the mission was gonna be but his stomach felt like it was turning all of a sudden.

In the room was all six of the pains and konan. "your mission is two capture he six tails, right now is a good time you see because he is currently in a small town called hexi that is only a couple miles from here, he is also alone" said pain as he handed a file to naruto. The file contained all facts about the six tails jinchuriki.

Naruto stared at the foul for a minute before he nodded and him and tobi vanished. Konan looked at pain and sighed. "are you sure about this, I mean he was a jinchuriki himself, why not send the others" said konan as pain simply stared at her. "he knew what he was doing when he joined us, I couldn't send another team because of the simple fact there out on missions, also this will be a mission and a test" said pain as konan looked at him curiously. "what do you mean a test" said konan as pain looked at her. "it will test his resolve to capture someone who knows the same pain as him" said pain.

"and if he has enough resolve to do it I know he will capture the six tails" said pain knowingly confusing konan. "how do you know he will be able to defeat the six tails jinchuriki, after all he is only 13 a kid ." Said konan as pain looked out his window. "right now he's still learning but, with **that **move he should win" said pain. Konan sighed. She forgot about **that**. It was two words those two were thinking about, and those words were **trump card**.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer" I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden.

A/N: please review.

Naruto and tobi walked slowly to the village the jinchuriki was in. naruto looked in the info pain gave him of the jinchuriki. The paper that had that info said that the jinchuriki was a male named utakata. Utakata was an former mist nin who left the village. He was stated to be a very dangerous opponent. He had varieties of water jutsus. Naruto sighed. On the paper stated utakata had a life of pain. A life of being betrayed and lonely. A life similar to naruto's own.

When naruto was done reading he slowly gave the papers to tobi so he could read them. "c-could I r-really do this, h-he's just like m-me though" thought naruto. Then he had flashes of the konoha council which caused his eyes to harden as naruto walked faster and more calmly.

In a couple of hours they reached the little town and naruto pulled out the picture of utakata. He looked at the picture. Utakata had a flute in his mout. The male had brown flat hair with a blue battle outfit. Naruto looked at tobi and started to speak. "….i can sense jinchuriki chakra" said naruto as tobi nodded childish like. "okay naruto, don't tell me I got to fight that man do I" asked tobi as naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"no…I will fight him, you just sit and wait for any commands I give you" said naruto as tobi nodded. "okay nauto, tobi's a good boy, he'll wait for your command" said tobi as naruto nodded and closed his eyes so he could try to pinpoint utakata. After a couple seconds he opened his eyes and started to walk in a direction as tobi followed.

The people of the little town looked at the two in wonder as they strode to their destination. After a while they reached where they were going and were now at a restaurant. They walked inside and they noticed utakata eating some food. Naruto and tobi walked up to him as utakata looked at the two. "come with us or do you wish for me to use force" said utakata.

As naruto looked at utakata he noticed utakata looked like he was only 17 years old. Utakata sighed as he put down his chopsticks. Utakata put down his money for his food and quickly left his seat and started to run as Naruto and Tobi took chase of him. "_damn, he's fast_" thought naruto as he and tobi ran faster towards utakata.

After a while of chasing him naruto noticed what he was doing as he stopped running. naruto and tobi looked where they were and noticed they were in a forest. "I see, you got us away from the civilians so they wouldn't get hurt" said naruto with no emotion as utakata frowned. "yeah, so akatsukis finally after me huh." Said utakata as naruto nodded. Utakata gripped his fist.

"well, I'm not ready to die, you guys just go around trying to capture jinchuriki, what do any of you guys know about us" yelled utakata with tears in his eyes staring at the emotionless naruto. "I don't lnow about the other akatsuki members but I know about a jinchuriki as I used to hold the nine tailed fox" said naruto causing utakata's eyes to widen.

"w-what, how can you used to be a jinchuriki what happened to the nine tails." Said utakata. Naruto sighed and looked at utakata. "well there was a way that only I could survive the extraction that I don't feel like telling you" said naruto causing utakata to shake in rage. "y-you bastard, h-how could you work for the akatsuki, you, you know he pain we jinchuriki go thru, tell me, why would you work for an organization that hunts down people who knows the same pain and loneliness as you" asked utakata fiercely.

Naruto merely closed his eyes. "I do not have to waste time answering useless questions, so tell me will you some in peace or not" asked naruto as utakata went thru very fast hand signs. "I guess you want come in peace then" said naruto as tobi backed away from the fight.

As utakata finished his jutsu he inhaled. "**water style violent water wave**" shouted utakata as a massive wave of water went towards naruto. Naruto started to think. His chakra reserves were hokage level without the kyuubi so he should be alright. Naruto started to go thru hand signs. "wind style wind wall" said naruto as a wall of wind blocked the oncoming water wave.

Utakata narrowed his eyes. "_so he's a wind user_" thought utakata. Naruto looked at utakata. _" so, I know his only element is water, I will keep using wind jutsu so he'd think my element is only wind and try to find an opening and catch him with a lightning jutsu, after all, water is weak against lightning_." Thought naruto going thru more hand signs. " **wind style wind bullets jutsu**" said naruto as six bullets of air ent at fast speed towards utakata.

Utakata weaved thru all of the bullets and ran at naruto. As he got to narutohe threw a punch at him only for naruto to side step. Utakata then thru an axe kick only for naruto to jump back. Naruto created two clones as he made them go towards utakata as the real naruto backed back. "**I'm at a disadvantage, I almost forgot I can't go all out against him or I might kill him**." Thought naruto as his clones ran at utakata. The first clone thru a kick but, utakata punched it in the stomach as it disappeared. Soon the second clone came and thru an uppercut but utakata kicked the clone in the chest and instead of poofing away , the clone exploded causing utakata to quickly try to jump back.

As the smoke died down naruto saw utakata who had a burned shoulder. "damnit, that was impressive, but that won't work on me again" said utakata going thru hand signs as naruto just stared at him. "taste my clone jutsu **bubble clone jutsu**" yelled utakata. Bubbles sprouted from the ground and formed an exact replica of utakata. The clone rushed naruto.

The clone threw a punch but naruto side stepped and punched the clone in the gut. The clone smirked and popped as it turned into a big bubble and trapped naruto inside. The jutsu was like a replica of the water prison but in bubbles. Utakata smirked. "I got one of you akatsuki, now for the other" said utakata. As he was about to go towards tobi the naruto in the bubble prison poofed away showing it was a clone.

Utakat started to panic as he looked for the real naruto. All of a sudden a fist connected to his gut. As he doubled over he got kicked in the face as he rocketed to a tree. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He looked up and saw naruto. "h-how" said utakata. "simple, as the explosion from my clone earlier happened I replaced myself with a clone" said naruto as utakata eyes widened in realization.

Utakata stood back up and quickly started to go thru more hand signs. "**water style water collision**" shouted utakata as a blast of water came from the lake in the forest and blasted towards naruto. Naruto jumped in the air and jumped over the blast but the blast turned with him causing his eyes to widen as the blast hit him making him hit the ground. Utakata then rushed thru mare handsigns. "water style water shark head jutsu" shouted utakata as a shark head made of water flew at naruto.

As the jutsu hit naruto substituted himself with a log as the water broke from the impact of the water. Naruto was on top of a tree hiding from utakata as he looked for him. Naruto looked at utakata's feet and noticed he was standing on water from his previous jutsu's. naruto quickly went thru hand signs before he lost his chance. "lightning style paralysis jutsu" said naruto as lightning came from the ground and crept around the water on utakatas feet and hit the water making utakata unable to move.

Utakata's body wouldn't move causing the boy's eyes to widen. 'w-what" he said as naruto came from the tree. "I've caught you with my lightning jutsu" said naruto as utakata put his head down. "this fight is over." Said naruto. "no" said utakata. Naruto looked at him as utakata looked up at naruto with red eyes. "**no, I won't give up, not yet**" roared utakata as red chakra blasted off of him making him gain one red tail.

Utakata roared again as naruto had to put chakra to is feet just to stay still from the chakra in the air that made the wind blow chaotically. "so he transformed," said naruto to no one in particular. Utakata vanished as he appeared behind naruto and slashed at him with his claws. Naruto quickly ducked the swipe and threw a punch at utakata as the transformed utakata grabbed naruto's arm and threw him to a tree. The impact alone made naruto go thru three trees.

Naruto's back started to ache. Naruto stood up slowly and went thru hand signs as fast as he could. "_he's so strong and fast_" thought naruto. "**fire style great fire ball jutsu**" said naruto as a giant fire ball came from his mouth and went towards utakata who vanished again and appeared above naruto. Utakata slashed at naruto's face. Naruto managed to back a little as his cheek got scratched a little.

Utakata roared as another tail grew behind him and he started to resemble the six tails more. "_he got two tails now_" naruto thought as he created a clone and they started to go thru hand signs. "**fire style fire hawk jutsu**" said naruto. "**wind style wind gush jutsu**" said the clone. Naruto used the same jutsu he did on itachi, the only difference the hawk was bigger in size as naruto added more chakra.

As the hawk and the wind jutsu collided it grew even bigger and faster and headed towards utakata. The hawk hit him and made utakata hit a tree. As the jutsu died down, utakata got back up and roared and ran at naruto on all fours. When he was close to naruto he threw a claw swipe as naruto side stepped and grabbed a kunai and threw it at utakata.

As the kunai came close it melted from theheat of utakata's chakra. Utakata grabbed onto naruto's arm and threw naruto on the ground causing a dent. Naruto kicked utakata away from him and stood up as he frowned. "If I want to win this then I must use my trump card" said naruto.

Naruto created twenty clones and had them all charge utakata to give him time for his trumpcard. Naruto started to concentrate as he willed all the elements he knew at the same time as he started to get focused. Wings of water formed on naruto's back, his hands were incased in fire and wind formed, and lightning covered his feet. Utakata in his transformed state looked at naruto in wonder.

"**what jutsu is this**" asked utakata with his demonic eyes boring into naruto's emotionless one. "this is a jutsu I've been working on for some time now, it is called **elemental fusion**" said naruto as utakata just growled and charged naruto whose wings flew him in the air to avoid the hit from utakata. Naruto then flew back to the ground as he and utakata charged each other.

Utakata threw a swipe at naruto who easily side stepped as the lightnng on his feet gave him a boost in speed. Naruto threw a punch at utakata with his hand that was incased with fire. As the hit connected utakata flew and hit the ground as chakra started to blast off of him as he grew two more tails giving him four.

Utakata appeared behind naruto and tried to swipe at his neck but naruto ducked the hit and kicked utakata in the stomach as the lightning on his foot hit utakata making him hit the ground harder and faster. Utakata frowned as he got back up and growled. He threw a punch at naruto as the demonic chakra formed a fist of it's own and tried to punch naruto who disappeared out of the way.

As utakata looked up he saw naruto in the air flying down at him as naruto threw his hands down at utakata. The fire and wind from his fists collided and made an even bigger inferno and it went towards utakata who grew another tail making it five. Utakata's fist made out of chakra came and collided with naruto's inferno as it caused a big explosion pushing them both back.

As the two got up naruto looked at utakata as utakata got up from he ground. "this fight is over." Said naruto who just went thru hand signs. "**wind style violent occurrence jutsu**" said naruto as a violent wave of wind went towards utakata and surrounded him and formed a barrier that grew smaller and smaller, and when it finally grew small enough for it to hit utakata it made cutd all over his body and with each cut utakata would roar in pain. When utakata was back to normal, naruto ended the jutsu and walked up to him.

Utakata looked at naruto with the same look naruto used to give the civilians in konoha when they beat him. "….y-you may have won physically, but mentally you've lost, you let yourself become just what people would think of a jinchuriki so even though we had the same problem of being a jinchuriki growing up, you let yourself fall into darkness, you know what though" asked utakata as naruto asked what. "even though you're going to turn me in to your leader to get the six tails out of me causing me to die I'm not mad at you, but I hope for your sake that you get saved before you fall to deeply in the pits of darkness" said utakata as the pain finally took over and he looked at the world for the final time before he fell unconscious.

Naruto reverted back to normal as his elemental fusion went away. He felt pain all over his body as he looked at utakata. "whose to say I haven't already fell to deep…..into the pits of darkness" whispered naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

a/n: please review

Two years has passed making it three years since naruto left the academy. The leaf hadn't heard anything from the blond. Currently in the hidden leaf village, a lady by the name of tsunade became the fifth hokage. She only has been the hokage for one year as sarutobi stepped down saying he was too old for the job.

Tsunade was signing documents, something so boring to her it made her question why she even came back to the leaf. The reason she came back was because she heard that minato's kid had got exiled and she only became hokage so when she found naruto she would find a way to let him back in the village. The reason she was doing this for him because she met naruto before.

When naruto was seven she would always come and bring him food but, that was before she left the leaf village. Soon jiraiya entered her room by the window. She looked at the old pervert and sighed. He was one of the people that she had left, dan and nawaki dead, and orochimoru turned evil.

Jiraiya gave her astare as she grew a tick. "tell me jiraiya, did you have to tell me something and if I find out you only came here to star at me than I will punch you so hard that you will be sent all the way to kirigakure" she said threateningly. She noticed the serious face he had and looked serious as well.

"what happened" she said as jiraiya held a sad look. "I have news of akatsuki's moves, they are going to suna and try to capture the kazekage, that gaara kid, I have told suna of this as they have their guards up but, there is something that I've found out that is very disturbing" said jiraiya as tsunade ushered him to go on.

"my spy network has found naruto" said jiraiya as tsunade looked at him in shock and happiness. "b-but it seems he isn't in possession of the nine tails, I don't know how but he doesn't have it anymore, that isn't even the more troubling thing, what is, is that he has joined the akatsuki and is the one to capture that utakata kid" said jiraiya in sadness staring at tsunade's wide eyes.

"w-what" she said not believing the young kind child naruto would do something like this. Jiraiya simply looked at the ground. The two wondering of one uzumaki.

Naruto was currently walking down a sandy path. Him and sasori of the sand were currently walking to sunagakure. The reason naruto was going on this mission with sasori instead of deidara was because naruto has saw gaara's abilities first hand and knew what to expect from the jinchuriki.

Naruto closed his eyes hiding their unique design. He knew this wouldn't be like his fight with utakata. Gaara may have a weaker biju but, gaara was far stronger than utakata. When naruto opened his eyes you could see the purple rings around them signifying that they were the legendary doujutsu rinnegan. As naruto thought about his eyes he couldn't help but remember when he got them.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was huffing as he stared at utakata. His eyes were stinging but he passed it off as he was tired. Tobi came and picked up utakata and looked at naruto and gasped. Naruto looked at tobi in wonder. "what" he said as tobi's eyes narrowed and for a split second naruto thought he saw a mangekyo sharingan. Tobi suddenly regained his goofiness as he looked at naruto. "wow naruto your eyes got pretty purple rings in it like leader does" said tobi as naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

Walking to a stream naruto looked in his eyes and what he saw caused him to gasp. He was staring at his eyes, the once blue eyes were now the rinnegan with five purple rings.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto remembered when all the surprised akatsuki members and the leader looked at his eyes in shock. Ever since then the leader started to teach naruto how to use the rinnegan. Back to the present, naruto looked at his companion as they were at the gate of the sand. they had nothing to worry about as they looked at a man who had a bloody kunai and was in front of a lot of dead suna ninjas.

The man bowed at sasori than looked at him and naruto ."I will clean up this mess sasori-sama, I have completed my order said the man with a dazed look. This man was getting controlled. "good, naruto you can go and capture the one tails jinchuriki, are you sure you are prepared" said sasori as naruto nodded and walked slowly in the village.

It was night time and no one was walking the streets so naruto walked them silently for one minute heading to the kazekage tower as he felt a chakra signature behind him. "….akatsuki" said a monotone voice as naruto slowly turned around. There standing was the kazekage, the jinchurirki. Naruto looked him in the eyes as they had a stare off.

"good, then I don't have to come for you" said naruto. Gaara saw his rinnegan and couldn't help but feel a little scared. He knew he had to fight his boy who looked his. Gaara sighed as he stood alert. "okay, we will fight, but let's fight outside of this village as the people do not have anything to do with our battle" said gaara as naruto nodded and him and gaara walked to the outskirts of the village. When they made it they looked at sasori who was looking at the two.

Sasori, make sure no one interferes with our battle" said naruto as sasori nodded. Naruto and gaara stared each other as gaara smirked. "you may have those eyes to help you but, we are fighting in a place where I can do almost anything, we are fighting where the sand is" said gaara as sand surrounded him.

Naruto looked on calmly. Soon sand from behind naruto came and went to grab his legs. Naruto jumped back as he started to go thru hand signs. With the rinnegan, he know knew jutsu for every element except bloodline elements. "**fire style great fire ball jutsu**" said naruto as a giant fireball headed at gaara who just stood still as a wall of san blocked it. As the fire died down naruto rushed the sand and punched as hard as he could as his fist went thru the sand.

When his hand went thru, he felt the sand start to tighten so he yanked hi hand back before it was too late and b acked from gaara. As he was backing he stopped as his back hit a wall of sand. when he looked up he saw three giant sand bullets heading his way. Naruto put his hand up as he looked calmly. "**shinra tensai**" he said as the jutsu destroyed the wall behind him and the two sand bullets as gaara's eyes widened at the powerful jutsu.

"your jutsu is strong, but you can't beat me" said gaara as he put his hands together. "**sand tsunami**" he said as a large tsunami of sand headed his way. Naruto looked with wide eyes at the tsunami. It was heading fast towards him as he counted of the two seconds to use the shinra tensai . Naruto put his hands back up adding more chakra than last time to. "**shinra tensai**" said naruto as a force came and blocked the whole tsunami. When the tsunami went away gaara looked at naruto in respect. "goodjob, you blocked my tsunami….that has never happened before" said gaara as naruto looked at him. "you will lose to me, I am superior to all" said naruto as he bit his finger and went thru hand signs "summoning jutsu" said naruto as he summoned a hawk. The hawk flew at gaara in top speeds as gaara put his sand up to block the hawk as it quickly turned to miss the sand.

The hawk then headed to naruto and picked him up. The hawk was the size of the toad gamabunta. The hawk then flapped its wings as large gusts of wind started to form as it turned into a tornado and headed to gaara. Gaara looked at the tornado as his sand surrounded him in a ball. As the tornado hit it the ball locked the full tornado as it went away.

Then the ball of sand around gaara opened as gaara stepped out of the sand. "I am done holding back" said gaara fiercely as hands of sand formed high into the air. Caught by surprise the hands grabbed the hawk and naruto and started to squeeze. As it squeezed the bird slowly got crushed as naruto escaped. The sand then thru the dead bird and went to attack naruto. the first hand came down and tried to punch naruto as naruto jumped away from the giant hand. Then the other hand came and tried to punch naruto as naruto back flipped away.

Naruto was huffing and puffing. Soon when he looked up he noticed both hands were coming down at him fast. Knowing he couldn't move out the way in time he put his hand up. "shinra tensai" said naruto. as the force hit the hands the hands turned back to regular sand. naruto then went thru more hand signs. "**wind style wind bullets jutsu**" said narutp a six bullets of sand headed to gaara who put up his hand as the sand blocked the attack.

As gaara put his sand down naruto was right in his face and threw a punch as his sand blocked it automatically. Naruto then thru another punch and another as slowly the sand blocking the hits started to crumble. Gaara seeing this raised his other hand as spikes of sand came from the ground where naruto was standing causing naruto to jump back.

Before he could land on the ground from jumping sand out of nowhere came and grabbed him. The sand thru naruto as more sand caught him and slammed him to the ground as blood came from his mouth. Naruto stood as he looked at gaara with his hand held out. "you are very good, but you still will lose" said naruto. "bansho tenin" said naruto as a force pulled gaarato him at high speeds that his sand couldn't follow.

As he got closer, naruto cocked back his fist. As gaara reached naruto, naruto punched him in the face so hard that gaara started to fly back as his sand caught him. The sand on his face was slowly peeling off. Naruto started going thru hand signs to finish the fight. "**water style water dragon jutsu**" he said as a giant water dragon the size of the snake summon manda flew at gaara.

Gaara's sand surrounded gaara blocking the attack as cracks appeared on the ball. Inside the ball, half of gaara's body turned into sand as he looked like a half demon. A hand that looked like demonic sand with claws then sprouted from the ball and tried to grab naruto who held his hand up. "**shinra tensai**" said naruto as the demonic sand hand pulled back. As naruto's jutsu went away the hand came at naruto who jumped out of the way.

The sand quickly turned with naruto and grabbed him. Soon the ball disappeared as naruto finnaly saw the half transformed gaara. "I will not go out easily' said in a demonic like voice with his voice at the same time as he slowly started to move his hand. The hand grabbed naruto by his left hand and swung him to the ground so hard and fast that even before he hit the sandy ground his left arm dislocated.

When he hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of him and he felt a rib break. The sand then raised again with naruto's dislocated arm but naruto quickly pulled out some explosive notes and put them on the sand arm. Naruto using his good arm formed one seal. "kai" said naruto as the seals glowed and blew up the sand and freed naruto as he started to fall from the air.

Gaara who was watching naruto fall saw as naruto disappeared. Gaara looked around, when he looked behind him he saw naruto holding up his good arm. "I'm sorry I'm ending this fight too early but you lose**, shinra tensai**" said naruto poring chakra into the jutu ass the force hit gaara with such speed and power the boy flew back as he hit the ground and he passed out from the jutsu on contact.

Naruto walked to gaara with a scowl on his face. He had a dislocated shoulder and it wasn't even gaara's fight, he was getting cocky and he started to slip up. As he made it to gaara he picked the boy up and looked at sasori who was battling ten suna shinobi and konkuro of the sand who was trying to interfere with the battle. Sasori looked at naruto. "go ahead, I'm about to have a little fun, I'll catch up to you" he said as naruto nodded and summoned another hawk as he jumped on it with gaara's unconscious body.

With sasori he chuckled as he sent a hail of kunai at them as his mechanic tail snapped open and smoke came out blocking their vision as the kunai hit all ten ninja killing them. soon he noticed a puppet come his way and he made his tail hit it smashing it to pieces as he looked at konkuro. "you will lose" he said certain as konkuro growled. "move out the way and let me go get gaara" he said as sasori chuckled and sent his tail at konkuro who blocked with a kunai and sent his other puppet black and at him. Sasori simply jumped out of the way and sent his tail at konkuro but this time the kunai fell out his hand as the tail hit his stomach a little.

Konkuro grabbed onto the tail and thru sasori as sasori regained his balance and started to chuckle as konkuro fell to the ground. Sasori then went in to kill konkuro. "no" yelled konkuro as he sent the head of one of his puppet as it cut a piece of sasori's cloth and the piece fell in the puppets hand.

Sasori backed away from konkuro and sighed. "since you desire to live, I want kill you but, that poison is what I created and it has no antidote, in three days it will kill you and you will go thru so much pain that you with that I would've killed you, anyway I wasted too much time playing with you, maybe if I was a different opponent you may would have won, after all I am the one to create the puppets you use" said sasori as konkuro's eyes widened, he thought about gaara one last time before he passed out and sasori went to catch up with naruto.

Back in the hidden leaf, they heard news of gaara's captured and tsunade sent a team to go as she knew the people on the team could probably get thru to naruto. the people on the mission was sasuke, sakura, kakashi, and hinata. the four people were currently at the gate all with a sad look knowing of naruto's status as an akatsuki member and knowing he captured gaara, they were wondering if they would have to fight him because they knew he had to be strong to capture someone like gaara.

The person of the group with the most conflicted emotions was hinata. she would finally see naruto after all this time. She walked and if you looked in her eyes you would see something you barely see on her, and that was confidence.

Please review and check out my other fanfics.


End file.
